How Love Feels
by HappyFace1999
Summary: HOA ONE-SHOT DAY! Nina explains her and Fabian's wedding to her twins. Includes one OC. R&R? :D


**FOR HOA ONE-SHOT DAY! A SEQUEL TO 'NOT A CHRISTMAS WITHOUT YOU'. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT THOUGH!**

**Couples: Fabian/Nina, .**

**This story is ALL in Nina's POV. Enjoy!**

This is it.

Today in a 1 hour I will be, Nina Marie Rutter. For some reason I keep getting happy then nervous then anxious thn verything all over again. We had graduated a month ago. In the middle on senior year fabian asked me to marry him and I was thrilled.

I was sitting on a brown leather crouch that was in one of the back rooms in the back of the chaple. I was in my white wedding dress**. **Amber, Patricia, Mara and Bella, my best friend from back home, where getting into their brides maid dresses.

Bella steppd out of the back room wearing a dark purple ruffled dress and black heels. Her shoulder blade length chestnut straight hair was in a half pony tail with a purple clip. She sat next to me and looked at me, "got cold feet?" she asked.

I sighed, she can see right through me, "Yup. I'm affraid i'm going to make a mistake." I said, I held my head in my hands.

"Why? What can happen?" Bella said, I looked up.

"What can happen? Bella, me and Fabian can get a divorce and ruin our lifes!" I exclaimed, I stood up as Amber, Patricia and Mara came out in the same dresses and shoes as Jade. Amber's hair was in a nat fishtail side braid. Patricia's hair was in it's normal way, left down. Mara's hair was in a half pony tail like Bella's hair, only without the clip.

"how do I look?" squeled Amber as she looked at herself in the mirror, "To bad brides maids can't be brides. Do you think Alfie is going to _ever_ ask me? I mean i know he is sort of weird and stuff, but he is my prince!" she explained with a sigh.

"I think the same thing about Mick and I," remarked Mara, "I love him but I feel like we're never getting to that stage..." Mara's voice trailed off.

"Come on guys," soothed Patricia, "We just got out of high school last month!" she pointed out, this didn't help the knots in my stomach. So i went to the open window and breathed some fresh air, i really need it right now.

**XxXxXx**

I walked down the aisle with my arm hooked with my Uncle John. His daughter, May, is the flower girl. Amber, Bella, Patricia and Mara where infront of me. I could spy out of the corner of my eye Jerome and Alfie. Jerome gave me a thumbs up making me stifle a giggle.

Then i saw him. Fabian. The knot in my stomach vanished as he smiled lovingly at me. Mick, who was his best man, was standing next to him.

Me and Uncle John unhooked arms and he took his seat. My brides maids stood behind me, with May too.

Me and Fabian held hands and he smiled,

"You look-"

"Ridiculous," I finished.

"No, i was going to say, beautiful." he said, exactly like the first time we kissed.

The saromony continued and i felt like i was standing on a cloud the whole time_._ We said our 'I do' s and life, in my option, was perfect.

* * *

_"And that kids is how me and your father got married." I finished my story. I was explaining it to my daughter, Sarah and my son, Dylan. My one year old dughter, Cara was giggleing and banging her little fist on her high chair._

_"Mom that is sooo sweet!" Gushed Sarah, her big green eyes wide and teary. "I loved how Aunt Amber, Aunt Mara, Aunt Bella, and Aunt Trxie where bridesmaids!" _

_Dylan, on the other hand looked disgusted, "Yeah, right Sarah. That was gross." he said. His dark hair falling into his eyes. I pushed it back._

_"Of coarse it is." I smiled._

_I expected this from my six year old twins. I left Sarah and Dylan agrueing and went to tend to Cara, she knocked over her bolw of smashed carots. _

_About a half-an-hour later Fabian came home. He gave me a kiss and went to change out of his suit that he has to wear to the office._

_Every time i look at those beautiful brown eyes i fall in love all over again. And this is why i will never forget how love feels._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if ANY grammer or spelling is messed up. No one is perfect.:)**

**-Lauren :D**

**SIBUNA~**


End file.
